


Lucky Strike

by profic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Teen AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profic/pseuds/profic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer's coming up, which means Steve is going to get a job before getting ready for college. Too bad his relaxed colleague keeps him from thinking straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

‘Hey I just got a job down at the Wildlife Sanctuary!’  


Sam rode up to Steve with a kick in his step, his happiness echoing down the hall, ‘Can you believe it?! First job and it’s already something I want to do!’  


‘What? Cleaning up after some birds?’ Steve smirked. He was happy for his friend’s luck yet held a pang of annoyance at his own lack of feat.  


‘Hey it’s not _just_ about that,’ Sam slammed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, ‘I’m going to be working with falcons, you do realise how long I’ve liked those guys…’  


Steve looked back at the early days of his and Sam’s friendship; how they first met in gym, with Sam passing out at the side of the track when they were asked to run 20 laps. He still hadn’t forgotten how Steve would joke about it by shouting _‘on your left!’_ as he passed him. His love for falcons was only a novelty fact about Sam, but important all the same. He was prone to wearing a khaki shirt with a falcon in a tree; it was a gift from his mum.  


‘I guess this job really is perfect for you, congrats there.’  


‘So where are you with the whole job search? Summer’s coming up.’ They strolled down the empty halls, it was the end of the day, only those who participated in clubs could be heard now and then. Steve always found that silence amiable.  


‘I don’t know yet, though I’ve had some interest in going into sport bu-‘  


‘Hey I heard that the local bowling alley’s got a vacancy, sure it isn’t really that sporty but you could get me a discount down there eh?’ Sam winked.  


‘Hmm, haven’t thought about that, I guess it could be a casual job to get me through the summer…’  


‘Great! I expect my free plate of fries by the time I go there next.’

Steve hadn’t thought about the bowling alley. He had gone there before, with Sam and some of his friends from his English class, but not much recently. At this point Steve had only college on his mind. Sam would often joke about how organized he was. But in reality it wasn’t far away, only a year left and high school would be over. And then the real life begins. So of course Steve was eager to get at least some work experience before all of that.  


The next day, he went to the bowling alley right after school, and walked in gingerly. Inside was a 50's space themed decor, filled in a mixture of dark blue and a faded orange accent, something that Steve appreciated for its complementary colours. Decorative souvenirs hung on the wall like trophies, celebrating the extensive age of the establishment. The place itself had stood for several decades, so it was dusty and had a creaking sound followed Steve as he walked. There were several retro arcade machines on each side of the entrance, before the floor rised into the bowling area. Their incessant beeping somehow created a warm nostalgia to Steve. As it was the afternoon, the alley had begun to slowly filling up, so Steve walked straight over to the reception to get the job application sorted before it got too busy. The desk was crescent-shaped, sprayed in a glittery silver that was only acceptable at a bowling alley. Behind it was a glass case filled with little prizes that could be one with tickets, nothing special but plastic whistles and packs of sweets. At the reception, there were a pile of navy blue shoes which were supposedly there for cleaning. Steve noticed no one present at the reception so began looking behind him with his credentials in hand and a lost expression, beginning to think this was just one of Sam’s set-ups that he played on him. 

‘Hey…’ a guy uttered. Steve turned around shyly to see a broad, tall guy around his age. He wore a polo shirt matching the blue and orange colours Steve had noticed earlier, with a name tag with a small, smudged name written on it. Quite like the building, his uniform had aged, most likely was an original uniform passed down thoughout the years. But the unknown person had a look of youth, a sense of spark that Steve couldn’t help but be intrigued by. He had his long dark hair tired up in a ponytail, with small locks falling to each side of his mature face. He later thought his ponytail would have helped him with the amount of work he seemed to be doing, but only now he was too flustered to think about the details. After a momentary pause, the guy began to speak.  


‘Sorry, how can I help you?  


‘I-I was looking to see if I can apply for the open vacancy I heard was available…’ Steve stuttered. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him right now. Steve was actually very sociable; he wasn’t an extreme extrovert but was able to communicate with anyone without panic. However now, with a questionably handsome guy standing in front of him, Steve was struggling to say a full sentence clearly.  


‘Sure, the job vacancy is still available…’ the guy quickly looked up and down and bit his lower lip, ‘I’ll just go get the manager.’ He hopped out of the reception. ‘Don’t worry, you won’t need an interview.’  


He wouldn’t need an interview…? Steve thought. He was sure if Sam had suggested the job to him it would’ve had been said to everyone before getting to him. Steve was sociable but certainly not as much as Sam.  


Sam knew people. Not in ‘The Godfather’ sort of way, but more that he just knew the right people who always had something to say. That’s how he met most of his close friends. Natasha he had met through Steve; she was a budding linguist in Steve’s French class. Sam and Natasha were always say that Steve would be an artist someday and would ask for autographs on diagrams he’d draw when he helped Sam with his Physics homework.  


There was also Scott. Scott wasn’t their age, as he had been held back a few years after failing several classes. Although Steve hadn’t heard much about him until recently, he seemed to like the persona Sam had created of him from his anecdotes of the two of them (he especially enjoyed the story of how Sam was beaten by Scott in a taekwondo match which Sam refuses to admit officially to). In reality, Scott seemed to be surprising smart. Sam just said he was held back ‘because he didn’t want to learn the conventional way’.  


‘Almost forgot that.’ The guy was back. He smiled, looking down at Steve’s hand. Steve blinked in surprise and attempted to hand it to him in the smoothest way possible while controlling his ever blushing face. The attempt turned to an awkward collision of limbs, with Steve’s arm sliding against the guy’s palm. He quickly looked up to apologise but was met with sharp blue eyes staring back at him, edging towards the paper blindly.  


‘Sorry.’ Steve said.  


‘No problem.’ And then the guy’s face grew wide, revealing a glowing brightness under his crooked smirk. Before Steve could make any more possible awkward situations, the guy walked away towards the back.  


God, what had he gotten himself into? Sam better not have known there was a gorgeous member of staff at this place before telling Steve about it. He knew how much Steve had a thing for dark hair.  


Steve attempted to wonder back to reality. He had been staring blankly at a wall for an unknown time. Gladly, the questionably good-looking acquaintance had not returned with his manager, thank God. He thought again about the looks this guy was giving him, in an ‘I’m-going-to-check-you-out-and-there’s-nothing-you-can-do-about-it’ sort of way. Not that Steve minded, he was surprised he’d get attention from someone like this guy. This guy. This guy with a stupid ponytail and small locks escaping that hid his cold eyes. This guy with such a dorky uniform yet pulls it off with an added hotness that made Steve go red. How the hell was Steve going to work at a bowling alley if all he can do is look at his colleague and dream about what he was thinking? Stop. Stop this. This was going to go nowhere so he better stop now. Steve breathed in heavy and released his tense body as he breathed out. He was going to make this work.  


He heard footsteps.  


‘So yeah, all checked. When can you start?’

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cheesy fanfic, I hope I delivered.


End file.
